Eclat
by Sedna Matanza
Summary: C'est l'histoire de combats. De combats ordinaires, de combats quotidiens. C'est l'histoire de vies, qui s'entrecroisent, qui se mêlent et qui se séparent. Ils se battent pour arriver à vivre normalement, pour avancer, tous traînant leurs boulets comme un fardeau qui les aidera à aller de l'avant.


Alaïs se réveilla en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Elle sortit la main de sous sa couette et chercha à l'aveuglette son téléphone. Ne le trouvant pas, elle fut obligée de sortir aussi la tête. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et attrapa l'objet en question. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre que c'était le réveil qui sonnait cinq heures et demi. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'extirpa du lit. La jeune fille se dirigea avec des gestes automatiques vers la salle de bain, se jurant de ne plus jamais se coucher à trois heures et demi du matin. Durant la nuit, elle avait été prise d'une soudaine inspiration, et n'avait quitté son fusain que parce qu'elle sentait la tête qui lui tournait. Voilà à quoi elle en était réduite...Une petite demi heure plus tard, elle était de retour dans la pièce principale de son studio qui servait à la fois de salon, de chambre, de salle à manger et de bureau. Un fouillis sans nom régnait autour d'elle, là où des feuilles de cours se mêlaient avec des carnets de croquis, du matériel de dessins, des feuilles pliées et cornées pour la plupart, recouvertes de de gribouillis et d'esquisses qui resteraient à jamais inachevés. Des bouteilles de soda jonchaient le sol et une tasse de café à moitié remplie était posée sur un livre traitant de géographie, d'après le titre écrit en gros sur la couverture. La jeune femme s'approcha du foutoir sans y prêter plus d'attention, plia la couette et transforma le lit en canapé ; gagnant ainsi un précieux espace qui lui permettait de voir plus clair dans le désordre ambiant. Elle attrapa son cahier de croquis, le fourra dans son sac, ainsi qu'une petite trousse contenant différents crayons à papier et deux ou trois fusains. Elle bougea ensuite avec précautions un classeur grand ouvert dégueulant de feuilles gribouillées par son écriture fine et d'un geste rapide, elle ressembla ses cours pour les enfoncer sans plus de ménagement dans son sac qu'elle abandonna dans un coin. Elle attrapa sur une petite étagère un bol où elle versa le reste de café de la veille et posa la tasse dans le micro onde. Laissant le précieux liquide se réchauffer, la jeune fille dut effectuer une énième contorsion afin d'attraper une paire de chaussures de toile complètement rapiécée qu'elle laça, lâchant un puissant bâillement. Son regard croisa celui du réveil posé entre le livre de géographie -et la tasse à moitié pleine- et une petite boîte qui contenait des babioles auxquelles elle tenait, et l'appareil de malheur lui apprit brutalement que si elle ne se bougeait pas, elle serait en retard. Alaïs s'activa alors, avala d'une traite le café brûlant, gémit à cause de l'irradiation dans sa bouche et sa poitrine, attrapa ses clefs, chargea son sac sur les épaules et au pas de courses, verrouilla sa porte d'une main, enfila en même temps son manteau et en fermait les boutons avec l'autre main.C'est essoufflée qu'elle arriva devant son arrêt de bus et entra précipitamment dans le véhicule. L'avantage de prendre les transports en commun si tôt, c'était qu'on trouvait plus facilement une place libre. Elle salua d'un sourire la technicienne de surface, comme on disait maintenant pour faire bien, qu'elle croisait tous les matins, une petite femme blonde aux formes joliment rondes, qui parlait avec un accent à couper au couteau mais toujours avec un mot aimable à la bouche. Elle se tenait toujours très droite dans son siège, et lisait généralement ou alors faisait des mots croisés. Un jour, Alaïs et elle avaient discuté et la femme lui avait expliqué que n'ayant pas la chance d'avoir fait de longues études dans son pays, elle comblait elle-même comme elle le pouvait, ses lacunes en histoire par exemple. Cette fois, c'était visiblement un roman qu'elle lisait. Alaïs en déchiffra le titre : _Le goût des femmes laides_. Drôle de titre, songea-elle en prenant place dans le fond du bus, près de la fenêtre.Ajustant ses écouteurs, elle laissa la musique envahir son espace et se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait à travers les vitres sales du car. Le trajet lui prendrait plus d'une heure et elle aimait se perdre ainsi dans ses pensées, parfois noircir un peu son carnet de dessin. Il lui arrivait parfois de finir à la hâte un devoir à rendre dans la journée. Ainsi coupée du monde, le regard de la jeune femme se perdait dans le triste paysage urbain qui s'offrait à elle. Des immeubles gris, des gens toujours plus indifférents les uns aux autres ; là ce mendiant ignoré, méprisé même. Ces gens qui marchaient d'un pas rapide, pressés, tous coupés de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, occupés à envoyer des messages, des mails, à prévoir, à planifie, à courir, à produire. Les bâtiments mornes se ressemblaient tous, abritant un millier de personnes prêtes à faire avancer l'immense machine qui tenait ce pays debout. Le bus dépassa un camion militaire et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra alors qu'elle détournait le regard. Alaïs n'aimait pas les militaires. Un frisson lui secoua l'échine et machinalement, elle resserra son manteau contre elle, bien qu'elle n'eut pas froid... enfin, il venait de l'intérieur ce froid, mais avec le temps, elle s'y habituait. Peu à peu, le car s'animait au fur et à mesure que les gens y montaient et en descendaient. Là encore, l'indifférence régnait entre ces inconnus qui ne s'adressaient même pas un regard et qui détournaient précipitamment les yeux quand ils avaient le malheur d'en croiser d'autres. Pas un sourire, même poli, en guise de reconnaissance de l'autre. Rien. Elle préféra reporter son regard vers l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son lycée, comme à son habitude, la jeune fille s'assit sur le petit muret devant les grilles d'entrée et attrapa dans son sac un pot de tabac dans lequel se trouvaient quelques feuilles, des filtres et un briquet. Avec des gestes habitués, elle se roula sa cigarette. Elle recracha un long trait de fumé. Autour d'elle, quelques lycéens fumaient eux aussi, discutant légèrement de leur soirée de la veille, de ce qu'il avait regardé à la télévision, des derniers potins des célébrités qui les faisaient vibrer, du prochain devoir de mathématiques ou du livre à lire en littérature. Personne ne semblait inquiet, nota Alaïs. Finalement, un sourire vint décorer son visage poupin alors qu'elle reconnut une silhouette arriver. La jeune femme qui s'approchait d'elle à grand pas était d'une rare beauté. Des jambes longues et fines à n'en plus finir, une silhouette comme les filles en rêvaient, tout en finesse et en grâce, un visage avenant, encadré d'une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés, Roxane faisait parti de ce genre de personne à qui on avait envie de parler et de faire confiance sans vraiment les connaître ; et Alaïs avait la chance de la compter comme sa meilleure amie. Elle le leva, écrasant sa cigarette avant que l'autre ne puisse lui sortir une de ses remarques acerbes à propos de sa tabagie et elle alla au devant de la brune.« Salut ma poule ! », lui-fit Roxane de son ton enjoué. « J'ai reçu une lettre de Maxime ! »Le sourire de la brune s'accentua alors que ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Maxime, son frère aîné, effectuait son stage dans l'armée et avait été envoyé aux frontières, là où toutes les tensions se concentraient. Bien qu'il ne fut pas militaire mais qu'il effectuait seulement son service, l'angoisse étreignait tout le monde dès que quelqu'un était appelé pour se présenter à la caserne la plus proche : la Guerre Civile avait laissé de grosses séquelles et les relations diplomatiques avec les pays limitrophes n'étaient plus ce qu'elles avaient été quelques années auparavant. Ainsi, n'importe qui pouvait être enrôlé sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Alaïs imaginait aisément quel soulagement pouvait ressentir son amie en recevant les nouvelles de son aîné, d'autant qu'elle savait l'attachement que l'un et l'autre se portait. « On va chez ma grand-mère ce week-end ? Exceptionnellement, je n'aurai pas de cours de danse.- C'est une bonne idée, je n'ai pas vu Nicole depuis longtemps, je serai heureuse de la revoir, acquiesça Alaïs. - On partira demain soir, comme ça, on aura le week-end entier. Elle fait des travaux chez elle, il paraît que le jardin est métamorphosé. Tu me diras, il en avait besoin...- J'en profiterai pour lui donner le dessin de toi que j'ai fait l'autre jour, fit Alaïs sans relever la remarque de son amie.- Quel dessin ? Protesta l'autre.Alaïs lui répondit par un sourire volontairement outrageux alors qu'elles passaient les grilles du lycée et se séparaient pour rejoindre leur classe respective. Alors que Roxane prenait la direction de la cour de récréation, Alaïs, elle, s'enfonçait dans les étages. Dans les couloirs, les petits groupes se séparaient eux aussi. Elle s'installa comme à son habitude, près de la fenêtre, sortit trousse et bloc note. Dans la pièce, d'autres élèves entraient à leur tour et s'installaient sans pour autant interrompre leurs conversations. Dans le fond de la salle, une blonde scandaleusement belle riait à pleines dents, entourées de deux autres garçons, ses amis fidèles. Souvent, Alaïs essayait d'en croquer le portrait, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à cerner totalement la jeune fille et son dessin n'en devenait jamais vraiment fidèle au modèle. Il manquait quelque chose à ses traits et Alaïs ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qu'il manquait pour qu'enfin Lise prenne vie sur ses feuilles. « Salut, fit une voix alors qu'on s'installait à côté d'elle, la tirant dans le même temps de sa réflexion. - Salut Asan, fit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir. C'est que tu es à l'heure ce matin !- Je suis toujours pile à temps, jamais en avance, jamais en retard, tu devrais le savoir, répondit-il placidement en sortant à son tour ses affaires. Tu as une mine affreuse, mal dormi ?- Non, nuit productive corrigea la jeune femme. J'ai enfin pu avancer dans ce projet qui me bloque en Arts. Et puis j'ai l'après midi de libre alors je peux bien sacrifier ma nuit. - On sort après ?- Non, je ne peux pas. Je vais courir. »La discussion s'interrompit sur cette dernière phrase, alors que les derniers élèves entraient dans la salle suivit du professeur. Asan savait ce que signifiait cette dérobade. Quand Alaïs allait voir sa mère, elle allait toujours courir une paire d'heures après. Pour se libérer de la colère qui grondait en elle, pour oublier, pour ne pas pleurer. Pour tenir, encore et toujours, droite. Pour continuer d'avancer. Parce que personne ne pourrait lui tendre la main si elle tombait, pensait-elle. Il arracha un bout de feuille et inscrivit quelques mots dessus avant de la faire glisser vers son amie. _Je cours avec toi._ Elle secoua la tête et le mot disparut le temps de le dire ; elle préférait être seule. Asan lui lançait des regards inquiets de temps à autre, mais rien sur le visage de son amie n'indiquait quoi que ce soit sur son état ou ce qu'elle pensait. Il savait que d'aborder de près ou de loin le sujet de sa mère plongeait souvent Alaïs dans un drôle d'état. Elle n'aimait pas en parler et se fermait en général comme un huître le temps que la crise passe. Alaïs ne parlait que très peu de sa mère et la seule fois où elle l'avait fait, elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot pendant près d'un mois avant qu'il vienne, penaud, quémander des excuses. Il avait profité d'une soirée trop arrosée pour aborder le sujet et la pilule avait été très dure à avaler pour la jeune femme qui pensait pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance et compter sur son sens de la discrétion.Quand le père d'Alaïs était parti sur le front lors de la Guerre Civile, sa mère avait sombré dans une grave dépression. Alaïs avait tenue seule durant un temps, se débrouillant comme elle le pouvait avec l'argent que son père envoyait et les rares choses que sa mère finissait bien par accomplir tant bien que mal. Et puis un jour, il avait fallu la faire interner. Longtemps, il lui avait semblé que les traces de strangulation que sa mère avait laissé autour de sa gorge ne disparaîtraient jamais. Mais finalement, son cou avait retrouvé une teinte normale. Sa vie, elle, avait pris un tournant magistral. Depuis, sa mère était hospitalisée dans un centre psychiatrique, constamment shootée pour la maintenir calme et placide, car dangereuse pour sa vie et celle des autres. Alaïs n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son père et vivait seule. Mais ce n'était pas si rare de rencontrer de jeunes adolescents vivre en autonomie. On affirmait souvent que l'autonomie et l'indépendance formeraient le futur du pays. Quand les jeunes se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes, les parents les plus proches décidaient de leur entrée ou non en foyer ou si un tuteur suffisait. Dans le cas d'Alaïs, elle avait tout fait pour se retrouver entièrement autonome et vivait légalement émancipée depuis presque une année. Elle voyait de temps à autre le tuteur légal que l'état lui avait assigné, lui débitait ce qu'il souhaitait entendre pour qu'il lui fiche la paix, sans qu'aucun des deux ne soient vraiment dupes.

Alaïs sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et son souffle devenir plus court et plus haché. Pourtant, elle ne ralentit pas pour autant et allongea même sa foulée. Elle rendait peu souvent visite à sa mère mais chaque fois, elle en ressortait plus brisée que précédemment. Elle gisait dans un lit, recouverte d'un drap blanc, les yeux ouverts fixant un point invisible quelque part sur le plafond. Plusieurs perfusions partaient de pochettes de plastiques pour atteindre son bras et sans le moniteur à ses côtés, on pourrait même douter qu'elle respirât. Jamais elle ne tournait la tête vers elle. Jamais elle ne tournait la tête, d'ailleurs.

Et pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas hurler, Alaïs courrait. Pour oublier, pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Pour ne plus penser à rien. Sauf à sa respiration. Sauf à sa foulée qu'il fallait garder régulière. Et son souffle cadencé. Et l'asphalte qui défilait, monotone, sous ses pieds. Et cette boule dans sa gorge, qui mettrait encore des jours à disparaître complètement.

Elle détestait les hôpitaux, décidément.

« Je ne comprends rien ! » s'impatienta Alaïs alors qu'elle tentait pour la énième fois de résoudre son équation. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris de décider de continuer à étudier les mathématiques, elle qui abhorrait cette matière plus que tout... Poussant un soupir, elle s'étira, faisant craquer ainsi les os de son dos. Assise en face d'elle, Roxane qui achevait de rédiger une rédaction quelconque tira le cahier de son amie vers elle et compléta pour elle le calcul avant de lui rendre et de retourner à ses écrits. Curieuse et surprise, Alaïs se pencha sur la résolution de l'exercice et devant autant d'absurdité, préféra tout ranger pour se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait paresseusement de l'autre côté de la vitre. Les villes de banlieues cédaient leur place à la végétation qui devenait de plus en plus importante au fur et à mesure que le train les éloignait de l'agitation de la ville. « Il te dit quoi dans sa lettre ton frangin ?- Il me raconte un peu sa vie. C'est triste, il se fait chier avec ces mecs. Il a trouvé quelques personnes intéressantes dans la casernes visiblement, mais outre ça... Tu sais, lui et les bidasses, c'est pas trop son truc. A part ça, il a déjà trouvé le moyen de se blesser avec un coutelas, mais rien de grave ! temporisa Roxane en voyant l'expression de son amie. Il m'a envoyé ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son poignet orné d'un joli bracelet d'argent, décoré de quelques perles scintillantes. « Une babiole, mais j'aime bien », commenta Roxane. « Il dit que les manœuvres sont de plus en plus courantes et plus poussées pour ce qui devrait-être un simple service militaire », enchérit-elle sans cacher sa mine soucieuse. Alaïs n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, tout le monde se rendait compte que les tensions aux frontières, à défaut d'augmenter de décroissaient pas. Et de plus en plus de jeunes en âge d'effectuer leur service militaire étaient appelés et finissaient toujours par devoir rester plus longtemps que prévu. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le paysage changeait petit à petit, délaissant les villes de banlieues pour des champs et des bois clairsemés. La grand-mère de Roxane vivait dans une petite maison campagnarde dans un village perdu entre quelques champs et les exploitations locales. Là-bas, le temps s'égrainait de façon bien plus agréable que le quotidien des deux jeunes filles. Ponctué par les repas, les jeunes filles restaient le plus souvent dans le silence, à lire ou étudier. Parfois, Alaïs sortait son matériel de dessin et attrapait de quelques coups de fusains rapides un moment. Une feuille qui tombait mollement d'un arbre, un oiseau ou quelques nuages aux fores insolites.« Haber.- Hube, hubiste, hubo, hubimos, hubisteis, hubieron », récita Alaïs sans relever les yeux de la feuille de papier qu'elle noircissait consciencieusement, alors qu'en face d'elle, Roxane tenait une liste de verbes espagnols conjugués, le tronc de son corps allongés sur le tapis et ses jambes formant un grand écart parfait. C'était aussi l'une de leur activités récurrentes, réviser pendant que l'une travaillait sa souplesse et que l'autre s'occupait autrement. « C'est bon, relax, tu les connais. - Hm. »Roxane jeta un regard soucieux en direction de son amie mais ne fit aucun commentaire, accoutumée aux humeurs changeantes de celles-ci sans que personne ne puisse rien y comprendre. La brunette se doutait que le cheminement des pensées d'Alaïs l'avait mené à une quelconque conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas ; il fallait attendre que l'orage passe. Elle contempla son amie pendant que cette dernière ne lui prêtait pas attention ; elle n'aimait pas être dévisagée. Ce qu'on remarquait en premier lieu, c'était la longue et épaisse chevelure qui encadrait un visage de poupée. Le contraste entre la peau pâle et les cheveux presque vivants était d'autant plus vrai que les cheveux se paraient de couleurs auburn, rousses et bruns selon leur exposition à la lumière, si bien que lorsqu'on la regardait, Alaïs n'avait jamais la même couleur de cheveux. Ses lèvres pleines et ses joues hautes accentuaient encore plus l'impression qu'Alaïs n'était faite que porcelaine, d'autant que son air naturellement réservé lui donnait une mine des plus fragiles. Roxane, elle, savait combien son amie pouvait se montrer forte et battante ; souvent, elle se demandait où elle pouvait bien puiser son énergie... Mais le charme de son visage de résidait pas uniquement dans les lèvres sensuelles de son amie, mais surtout dans ce petit grain de beauté qu'elle avait sous l'œil droit, grain de beauté surnommé Tommy par les deux amies lors d'une soirée trop arrosée. D'ailleurs, dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme, on ne lisait aucune faiblesse, songea la danseuse, mais une flamme presque sauvage de lutte. Alaïs se battait continuellement, menait un combat silencieux, mais réel contre la vie pour se faire sa place, pour clamer sa présence et son droit d'exister. Si elle passait pour discrète, voire timide, Alaïs ne cessait de se montrer volontaire et tenace. La vie ne lui laissait pas le choix que de faire parti du camp des battants pour s'en sortir. Faiblir, c'était chuter pour ne plus jamais se relever. Roxane savait que ce petit séjour chez sa grand-mère leur ferait le plus grand bien à toute les deux. Elle se leva avec grâce, prenant appuie sur ses bras pour relever son buste, avant de se mettre en tailleur et d'une impulsion se lever. « Je reviens », annonça-t-elle. Quittant le salon, elle traversa un couloir pour passer dans la cuisine et y trouva sa grand-mère occupée à éplucher des carottes en chantonnant en même temps que la radio. « Bonjour ma biche.- Salut mamie, répondit la jeune fille en attrapant une pomme et en s'asseyant en face de la vieille femme. - Comment ça se passe, ses révisions ?- Atroce, lâcha-t-elle laconiquement. Alaïs connaît toutes ses conjugaisons, elle me déprime. Puis elle fait la gueule aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis venue faire un break. Ton jardin avance bien ?- Oh oui ! Tu verrais comme le gamin travaille bien. J'avais passé une annonce, il s'est présenté pour y répondre.- Le gamin ?- Oui, Erwan ! Il est en train de bêcher là. Il est un peu plus âgé que vous, mais ça reste quand même un gamin. »Oui, évidemment, vu comme ça...- Il va me refaire ma terrasse aussi. C'est un garçon charmant. Il est très correct et poli et bien élevé. Le gendre idéal, ajouta Nicole en levant le regard vers sa petite fille. - Nanana.Mais Roxane ne put retenir son sourire. Un gendre... et puis quoi encore ? Elle se leva pourtant et ouvrit la petite porte qui menait vers le jardin après avoir rempli un verre d'eau. Elle s'avança de quelques pas avant de découvrir en effet le jeune homme qui travaillait dos à elle, à retourner entièrement la terre du potager. Elle resta un instant à le regarder travailler, appréciant le mouvement de ses muscles qui se contractaient à intervalles réguliers selon les mouvement qu'il effectuait. Finalement, elle se dirigea franchement vers lui et se planta juste devant lui, lui tendit le verre avec un sourire. « Salut ! Roxane. Nicole est ma grand-mère. Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être soif ? »Le jeune homme releva le visage vers elle, la détailla quelques instants avant de prendre le verre et de la remercier d'un geste de la tête tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'indistinct et de retourner à son labeur. Roxane resta interdite un moment. C'était trop compliqué de desserrer les mâchoires et de lâcher un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un merci ?! Furieuse, elle fit le chemin inverse. Nicole Carbonier se trouvait toujours attablée dans sa cuisine, et s'attaquait maintenant avec patience à des pommes de terres.« Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de charmant », marmonna la brunette en posant dans l'évier le verre vide avec plus de force que nécessaire. « Tu as fait connaissance avec Erwan ? Interrogea la vieille femme.- Si on appelle faire connaissance, se contenter de hocher la tête quand on se présente, alors oui, répondit sombrement Roxane. Il est pas très loquace, ce gars. - Je pense juste qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé quand il travaille. - Hm. Poli et bien élevé, hein... ronchonna Roxane en retournant dans le salon.Alaïs s'y trouvait toujours, au même endroit que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté et la jeune fille se battait visiblement à nouveau avec ses calculs. Roxane ne put retenir un sourire en entendant son amie lâcher un chapelet de grossièretés.« Allez viens, bouges! l'invectiva Roxane. Sors le nez de tes cahiers, on va faire un tour.- Je t'en pose moi des questions ? répondit vertement Alaïs en se levant tout de même. »Attrapant son sac, elle en retira la trousse qui contenait son tabac et ses feuilles. Roxane, déjà prête l'attendait dans le couloir, fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie rouler sa cigarette mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Attrapant les clefs dans un pot de fleur posé sur un petit meuble elle ouvrit la porte en braillant à tue tête.« ON VA FAIRE UN TOUR MAMIE ! »Calant sa roulée entre ses lèvres, Alaïs enfila son manteau. Elle passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour saluer Nicole. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'Erwan qui rentrait au même moment. Une boule chaude se forma un instant au creux de son ventre avant de disparaître au moment où elle se retournait. Manquait plus que ça. 


End file.
